


豆熊 blue

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叔侄设定, 慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 200903的推文
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	豆熊 blue

**Author's Note:**

> 这条！！！https://twitter.com/official_ONEUS/status/1301368954376523776?s=19  
> 磨蹭了一个月 不愧是我  
> 一开始设想了两个情节 动笔的时候为了能爽到而都写了然后拼拼凑凑到了一起  
> 想着文案而产生了比平时更严重的ooc 先滑轨了 雷到就及时退出吧！

吕焕雄看着镜子里穿着浅蓝色V字领毛衣的自己，咬了咬下唇。特意买大了一码，袖口遮住手掌，肩膀处太宽，布料自然地下垂，使整个人显得更柔和。下摆到大腿根下，里面什么都没穿。  
从以离实习的公司近为理由借助进叔叔家里开始，几年以来的肖想正在被他一步步进行铺垫，按照他本来的想法，应该在今晚付诸实践。  
早餐时解开两颗衣领处的扣子，装作要取桌上的果酱而把胸前的皮肤若隐若现地袒露在对方的眼前，他看到躲闪的眼神，让他把扣子系好，于是以胜利者的语气应下，笑着坐回座位，还问自己的衣服好不好看。

完全记不清对金建学的渴望是什么时候开始的，在他意识到自己喜欢同性以后没过了多久，就在和叔叔的打闹中因为身体接触红了脸。  
比他年长十岁的叔叔，一向没什么架子，玩闹在一起是寻常的事，直到他心里有鬼，纤细的手臂被禁锢住时，看着漂亮的肌肉悄悄咽口水。  
一时间不知所措，只能疏离，几年以来逐渐培养出早应该有的对长辈的恭敬，但已经成年的人回过头发现那天生的吸引力依旧存在，克制不住再次想打破界限。

深吸一口气：“叔叔，可以帮个忙吗？”  
门外很快传来应答和脚步声，低沉的声音隔着一扇门板传来：“什么事？”  
“拜托进来帮我看一下这里吧。”  
他设下圈套，紧张地看门把手转动。

金建学开完会回家还没有换衣服，身着深蓝剪裁贴身的西装，迎着湿热的雾气走来，看到他的着装以后尴尬地低下头：“看哪里？”  
“这里。”他转过身，语气逐渐不坚定，一口气飞速地说完，“叔叔，帮我看看，我不舒服。”  
“啊？这个…这边吗？”一双手小心地拉住毛衣边，“是衣服怎么了吗，我给你拿件新的。”  
“不是的，叔叔，是腿这边。”吕焕雄回过头，眼神湿漉漉的，像渴求关心的小狗。  
金建学好像预见到了什么，手僵在了原地，但他催促：“快一点呀，叔叔。”

终于掀开毛衣下摆的一刹那，吕焕雄意识到这就像展现赌徒最终的结果，他已经无路可退。  
柔软的衣物卷起来露出雪白的臀瓣，其间有一块突兀的异物，是一枚肛塞，润滑液微微溢出。

金建学像看到定时炸弹似的，松开手猛地后退两步，声音里带着不可置信：“焕雄，你在干什么？”  
他的手在背后捏住，眼神却盛着期待：“不知道吗，叔叔？我真的不舒服，能不能帮帮我。”  
“为，为什么？不是，这个有点，我不是，我是你叔叔，不是这个…”陷入无措，低沉的嗓音翻来覆去地重复几句话，人退到了浴室门口。  
吕焕雄走上前去微微踮起脚勾住他的脖子，说：“叔叔，帮帮我…”  
金建学的沉默或许代表着挣扎，如果想拒绝，以他的力气是轻而易举，但他没有，避开眼神、板着脸，但他站在原地，任由带着沐浴露清香的试探的吻落在下巴上。

逼迫金建学在道德和原始的欲望里做选择，而最终得到想要的结果，让吕焕雄感到掌握主动权的快乐。厌倦了暗中隐藏心意、因为穿了相似搭配的衣服就勾起嘴角感到满足的日子，他终于得到了一直以来想要的。  
平时总喜欢对着他絮絮叨叨嘱咐的叔叔格外的沉默，到了床上也没有放下内心的谴责。  
他把肛塞小心翼翼地取出来，离开肉体时它发出响亮的“啵”的声音，掉下来染湿了一块床单。  
所有的扩张和润滑都已经完成，担心对方半途中反悔，于是将自己在洗澡时就完全打开，做好迎接一切的准备。

肉刃缓缓进入初经人事的身体，趴在床沿张着腿的吕焕雄发出绵长的呻吟。疼痛在意料之中，但没想到会这么过分，才进入了顶端就使他的后穴本能地收缩，想要逃离。  
他也听到身后的痛呼，内壁紧缩夹得人说不出完整的语句：“不行焕雄，太紧了。就是，真的，稍微放松一点就好了，这样好疼。”  
他试图通过活动大腿肌肉来带动自己的放松，还是咬着牙道：“叔叔，我也是，疼…”

金建学的后悔和兴奋交织着让他处于进退两难的地步，身下人生涩的反应提醒他他在和刚成年不久的侄子上床，但这样的表现刺激着他的神经，勾引出奇妙的破坏欲。  
过去的人生里他从来没做过这样出格的事情，一旦被打破常规就无法收手。

他引导着小侄子把身体拉伸到相对舒展而放松的曲线，手按在那细腰上，安慰性质地抚摸。等到致命的压迫稍微减少，他挺动腰肢，把肉刃送进大半，听到对方的哭腔闷闷地响起。  
“焕雄啊，放松就好了。”他在发烫的耳朵边说，轻吻从耳后一路到背脊，随着这个过程身下的身体艰难地配合。

吕焕雄的第一次难说顺利，做出越界的决定花了全身力气，故作熟练勾引的同时手指尖都在抑制不住地颤抖，肌肉迟迟没办法放松，差点就要放弃。  
是在出乎意料的耐心的温柔的吻里缓缓进入状态的，红着眼眶在漫长的时间以后迎接金建学完全的侵入，已经收着力气，还是被陌生的感觉吓得不敢动弹。  
“叔叔，抱着我。”可怜兮兮的哭腔纯得诱人，真实又生涩的反应激起保护欲的同时是对尽力克制的身上人的折磨，金建学做了两个深呼吸，才俯身完全笼罩住小小的身形，手臂绕过腹部把他抱住。

反复的试探以后，他们完全投入地纠缠，肉体接触的声音从闷响变为频率更快的清脆碰撞，达到敏感点以后吕焕雄在从未体验过的酥麻的感觉中惊呼，金建学的鼻息喷在他的肩窝处，手臂固定住他，在研磨刺激中娇得不像是自己的声音从喉咙口溢出，高潮时眼神一时间甚至难以聚焦。  
每一步都是完全的新奇感主导着一切，仿佛一场梦，疾驶入死胡同，撞到粉身碎骨，押上一切换来痛苦与快感并存。

荒唐的情事结束，吕焕雄听到金建学走到客厅的脚步声，然后是重物落地的琐碎吵闹的声响。  
他把茶几上放着的东西扫到地板上，重重地把拳头砸在空荡荡的桌板上。  
懊悔来得太过迅速与激烈，他陷入了迷茫。

他们再次上床是三天以后，说要谈谈突然变了质的亲情，在吕焕雄跨上他的大腿坐下时原定的对话就注定没办法进行。  
在吕焕雄的主动下他们接了短暂的吻，然后是第二次、第三次，没人说得清真的收不住还是不想控制亲近的欲望。  
身上都是没有消退就又出现的吻痕，初秋的街道上其实多数人都穿着短袖，金建学皱着眉在背心外面套上一件衬衫。  
我也要一件，给我拿。吕焕雄从背后抱住他的腰，尾音上扬，自然地撒娇。  
我的码你怎么穿？自己没有吗？  
“叔叔就你给我拿一件吧——”

走去烤肉店的路上他把手缩进长了一截的袖子里，只露出指尖勾住身边的人。  
“呀，在外面搞什么！”  
“在外面不行，那在家搞行不行？也穿着这件衣服行不行？”  
金建学吸了口气，加快脚步。说什么呢，是我的衣服啊，那不是变态吗，下次别穿我衣服了，搞得像我欺负你不给你穿合身的。  
吕焕雄笑得东倒西歪，小跑着跟上去。  
我觉得不能这样下去。金建学说。  
他假装没听懂：“五花肉点几份呀？”  
——————  
“去哪里？”  
吕焕雄低着头，右手紧紧捏住行李箱的扶手，指尖微微泛白。  
他的眼神带着冷冷的探究，只有过快的心跳暴露出不安：“呀，快说话。”  
吕焕雄重重把行李箱扔开，转过头和他对视时眼睛里的血丝和淡淡的黑眼圈显得人格外脆弱：“和亲侄子上床是不是特别爽？下了床就去和别人约会，我算什么？”  
他的语气激动得微微破音，说到这里不得不暂停喘了两口气再直直地盯着对方的双眼开口：“我今天下午就去看房子，这段时间真的…打扰你了。”  
金建学沉默地站了半分钟，转身回房间。

他克制住自己追出门解释的欲望，也许吕焕雄永远不知道昨天见到的“相亲对象”是受他之托演戏的朋友会更好。  
本来就是为了结束这段关系不是吗。

他听到有抽泣的声音隐约传来，从小到大从来没见过他哭，第一次见到竟然还是自己一手导致。  
所有声音随着大门关上而停止。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次滑轨 雷到了吗雷到了吧！但是我爽了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__  
> 大概在五花肉那里 后面的部分是先写的第一个情节 前面的部分是后来写的第二个 所以大概可以分开看


End file.
